June Potter
by Godzilla720
Summary: James Potter had a sister, a twin. And she is not having her nephew raised by magic hating muggles. No matter what Dumbledore wishes. OC/ Possibly a romance with Snape. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so I had an idea. Enjoy. I've fixed it up a bit. It would be appreciated if you might point out faults. Thank you!_

June Potter was absolutely furious. Beyond furious. Enraged, delirious, incensed and every other synonym for angry. That bastard had given her Harry. Her little, happy, giggly nephew to those horrible muggles. The muggles who hated magic, who had hated Lily, who had done everything in their measly power to forget their family. June was having none of it, and Dumbledore should have known this.

She was Gryffindor Heir, sorted into the house of Ravenclaw and she was now the one with power over the Potter vaults, and properties. She had considerable pull over the magical government of magical Britain, along with a fair share of the Prophet. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him. The first plan of action? Demand that Harry's official magical guardian be traded from Dumbledore, over to her. She was not going to let those idiots who rejected Lily care for her nephew.

June contacted Fudge, giving him a very long, drawn out speech, with her lawyer watching over carefully. After Fudge was taken care of, his job threatened by the Potter influence, June floo called another old 'friend'.

Lucius Malfoy was familiar with all Pureblood family's, as there was a dinner held every year for the oldest family's. The Potter line branched from the Gryffindor line, and were possibly richer than the Malfoy's. The Potter family had never bragged much about their money, though James had been known to preach to other students of his wealth and power. June had knocked some sense into him.

When Malfoy was contacted by June Potter he was immediately on the defense. She had not been friendly with him, nor he with her. What could she possibly want from him? Money couldn't be it. And she certainly wasn't the type to ask him over as a way to rub his Lords failure in his face. So what could it be? The answer was soon made clear. Help her with her Gryffindor mission of getting her nephew out of the filthy muggles home. In all truth Lucius was a slight bit... flattered? He had to hold up the Malfoy pretense of uncaring, but perhaps a deal could be struck up. June was young yet, and could have a heir in some years time. Perhaps a girl. Draco would need a marriage with someone wealthy to be respectable. Lucius had just barely gotten away with a Black. A Potter might do some good.

"And what could I possibly get out of helping _you_?" He spoke, looking down his nose at her, distaste clear in his voice. Perhaps she would be offering her first born daughter.

"You can have freedom. People still suspect you of being a Death Eater. And not by Imperious. Now if you don't help... Well, I hear Azkaban is a rather awful place. And you have a son, do you not? A little older than Harry, isn't he?" Lucius paled. She could be bluffing. But then again, she might not be. And Ravenclaws didn't often go into a situation unarmed with _something_. And a good clensing of his name may give Draco the needed boost to be even more respected than his father. Make even more money, and become further in control of the Ministry.

"And what would I have to do? If I were to help?" June smiled.

"Put every bit of your influence to work. Make Dumbledore go down. And you will be absolved of all sins." She said condescendingly.

Lucius thought of Draco, Narcissa. His family, who despite common belief, he loved.

"Very well. I will do my best." June nodded, making her way to the fireplace.

"Yes, you will." She spoke, before throwing in the powder.

"Madam Rosmerta's bar in Hogsmead."

Lucius stared at those flames long after she had left.

June started her trek to Hogwarts, where the Headmaster currently resided. It was a Saturday, and apparently a Hogsmead day. Students year four and up were milling about, clumped together in groups of friends and clicks.

June recognized one or two, those who had been a bit younger when she had graduated, top of her class. Along with Lily. This thought only enraged her more, causing her magic to flair up.

She marched to Hogwarts in the ankle deep snow, kept warm by a simple charm. The students and a few professors would be going home to Christmas in a week. June knew that this would be a Christmas with Harry, weather Dumbledore liked it or not.

The school was reached just as small flakes started twirling down, the light winds sending them in a diagonal. The front doors, which were twice as tall as June flew open as she allowed her magic out of her tight grips. She was well matched in a duel with Dumbledore, so long as she stayed angry. She was doing this for her brother, whome she loved and her sister-in-law whom she felt was like a part of June herself.

As she made her way up the marble stairs, avoiding the charmed one, that got your foot stuck, Peeves whizzed about."Is it Potty Head!? Yes, it is, it is! Oh June, June the season of doom! Oh, Juny, Juny, Juny, June. You must be awfully cold, Juny Pot. It is Winter. June isn't for another 6 and a half months. Better come back then Juny, or all your lovely smelly plants might die!"

"Now Pee-wee, we've had this discussion before. You leave me alone and I wont hex you to the next millennium."

He cackled away, gone to annoy some poor student, no doubt.

"Ugh, Peeves. Can never decided if I like you more or less then the Baron." She was nearly to the Headmasters office, glad that she had continued walking as Peeves taunted and poked fun at her.

"Lollys." She spoke clearly. The gargoyle made no move to step aside. "Must have changed the password." She muttered, sighing. "Lemon drops... Blood Pops... Cockroach clusters... Tarts... Oh for _Merlin's_ sake!" She made a complicated wand movement, all the while muttering in Latin. After a good five minutes the gargoyle moved before whispering.

"It was chocolate frogs." She rolled her eyes, wishing she had thought of it. But that didn't matter now. What mattered, was that she was going to get her Harry back. And nothing was going to stop her.

_Well? I like coming up with things no one has done before. But if it has, I apologize. _


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, so this story was by far the fastest to fill with favorites and followers and I'm absolutely chuffed. One Guest thought that June should look like Marion Cotillard. I'm not totally sure, but if you agree, disagree or have other suggestions please feel free in the reviews. I intended her to have a short, pixie cut, but I am open to ideas. Thanks. _

June made her way up the stairs soundlessly, having heard voices from above as soon as the gargoyle had stepped aside, and the hidden door had opened.

"Headmaster, thank you. Thank you so very much." June stopped jerkily, recognizing the voice of none other than Severus Snape. Why was he thanking Dumbledore, rather than cursing him to the seven levels? His lord had been defeated, by the light. Why did he sound to... relieved?

"Now, Severus my boy. Your safe now, and clear of all charges. But you must keep up with the Death Eaters. They will be plotting, even without their Lord. We have caught and jailed as many as we were able, but those that are a bit more slippery have got away. But with your help we may be able to capture some more."

June huffed. Dumbledore was trying to make it sound as if Snape would be a hero. Surly the level headed 22 year old would see through the deception.

"Anything to help, Albus." June pressed her lips together. It seemed she was the only one left with some faint whisper of sanity in this world. The rest had all fallen into believing the headmaster.

She had had quiet enough. With a quick dancers grace she walked through the doors, hands outstretched to open them. Her robes flared around her.

"Albus." said in a deceptively civil way. "What have you done with my nephew." She demanded, knowing full well what, but hoping to catch the barmy old git in a lie.

"I have places him where he is safe, with his relatives." June nearly growled in anger.

"I am his family. Those idiot muggles never gave a damn. They turned their backs on Lily, and Harry. And you just send him into their arms, without a thought to his safety, and mental health." Dumbledore tried to cut in.

"The bloodwards from Lily's sacrifice-"

"Are just about as fragile as glass and more breakable than your neck. The wards surrounding my house, on the other hand could send Merlin Himself reeling. Now, either you hand over the magical guardianship of Harry over to _me_, or have your reputation slathered with more shit than a Gryffin can produce in a year."

At this point her voice had gone quiet and commanding, and the air around her crackled with raw magic. And both men saw the magic that was acting now. It was a similar magic to that of Lily's, right before her untimely death. Love magic, not nearly as strong as a mothers love,but even more protective with June's higher magical power and prowess.

Dumbledore didn't know that June was capable of in this state, and he knew that if they got into a duel he would lose.

"Now June, you have to see that Harry is safer away from the magical world. With all the praise he will get, his ego will burst beyond reasonable levels. He will learn the simpler way of life, and then be taught magic and -"

"So you can be seen as his savior? So Harry will do your bidding, when He comes back. And we all know He will. He is not gone yet. And we all know that when he comes back, hes going after Harry." Her heart jumped a bit, at the very thought. "He wants to kill him, for gods sake, and some _muggles_ aren't going to be very strong protection." She paused, and just as the oldest in the room was about to speak again, she decided to warn him.

"I should say that if you do not hand over all the guardianship you have over Harry, I will, with no guilt nor worry make your name into the most hated in magical Britten. And that, is a well kept promise." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, which usually held a twinkle.

"The Dumbledores have more pull then the Potters. We always have and we always will."

"Yes, that's true but you have been busy. I have too, but with other things. Campaigns, charity's, balls, dinners, rescue missions, the whole works. I've won the people over with my sad, gripping story of my brothers hiding and then death. People are so very grateful, for the charity I've done them. So very happy that my people saved their family's and friends from slavery, death and torture. While you were plotting, I was doing. And now the people have all their eyes and pity and love and gratefulness fixed. On. _Me_."

June had black mail and threats and pull on a rather large proportion of magical England. And that scared Dumbledore just a little less than Voldemort did. She was ruining all his well layered plans. He had spent months working it all out, even as the Potters were still alive. And now this stubborn girl was knocking it all down.

But he was stuck. He hadn't anticipated this. He was under the impression that she and James had had a falling out, and she had fled. But apparently that was wrong. So what was he going to do? He would have to use all the Slytherin he had inside him to get out of this.

Severus watched this exchange with rapt attention, eyes catching every movement. When he had seen Potter come in, his feet nearly ran out the room, dragging him along. But luckily he had a bit more control than that. June and Severus hadn't been as unkind as her brothers and him had been, but they hadn't been friendly either. She had always seemed as untouchable as smoke. She had to have been smart, as she was top of the class along with Lily, but she also seemed to have a fairly large social life as well. Why she had ever taken an interest in the Black boy was beyond Sev. But Black was in jail, and she didn't seem to be at all effected. So perhaps she hadn't cared for him.

"Please June. Don't make a scene. Harry is perfectly safe. But I'm afraid if you are going to visit him you cant show him your magic, or at least not a large amount of it. The Dursleys will surely love him like a son. And-" She cut in.

"No. I have tried to talk sense into you, but that's clearly not going to happen. I will give you one last chance, to prove to me your old age hasn't completely rotted your brain out. Sign away your magical guardianship. I've already legally adopted him. What I need now is a magical guardianship. Now, Albus. Or else."

There was a lengthy pause, where everyone in the room was awaiting Dumbledore's reply. Slowly, he took out his wand and flicked it at his large desk, where a scroll of parchment now sat. He unrolled it, and took a quill and ink, signing off the guardianship of Harry to June.

"Thank you." She spoke, all the magic that had been crackling around her dieing down, seeping back into her. "Its better this way Albus." She spoke quietly, taking the scroll and the quill and signing it her self. She turned to Snape.

"Sign?" She held out the quill. "As a witness?" He nodded silently and took the quill, signing as well. With that the scroll popped out of sight and back into the Ministry's siles. June Florence Potter was now the official gaurdian of Harry James Potter.

_So? You like, you don't? Review and tell me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_You are absolutely wonderful readers. This is the first story that has gotten this many reviews, favorites and followers and I'm more than flattered. One of you mentioned that I shouldn't make June so perfect. You needn't worry. She's only human. There are upcoming chapters that may make her seem weak. Know that I will be balancing this out. Thank you. Enjoy. _

June half ran to Hogsmead, excited to retrieve her nephew. She hadn't seen him in nearly a month. She hadn't been able to visit her brother and his family due to a) Dumbledore giving the impression it wasn't safe to see James and Lily and b) all the social events she had been hosting, in an attempt to have the public's eye and _money_ trained on her and her business.

Once she was out of the wards, enabling an aperation she popped out of sight.

June took a deep breath as she went through the tube, squeezing her lungs tightly, before being spat back into existence onto Privet Drive. She was shaking slightly. Her stomach rolled and seemed to tighten in on itself. What was happening to her? It definitely wasn't the aperation. She had aperated a thousand times. So it must be the new occurrence with Harry. She had gotten what she had wanted. She was now the guardian of Harry. She had a room set up for him. She had more than enough clothes and toys for him. She had diapers galore, and more baby food, which she wouldn't even need for about another week. So why was she so jittery? Fear?

Shaking her head, as if shaking off the fear, she built herself up. _I've babysat before. I've changed diapers. I know how to sooth. I love him more than __**anything**__. I have socks waiting for him. I will do fine. I will raise him. He will be fine. We will be fine. We will be perfect. _She took a deep breath, holding it in her lungs before blowing out slowly.

Her eyes wandered over the identical houses, for Number 4 and soon found it. There was a sickeningly perfectly trimmed yard, with Azalea bushes under the front windows, and a white picket fence. She narrowed her eyes, marching up the front walk and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Came a shrill voice from inside, that June recognized as Petunia's. The door opened, and revealed the boney women holding an extremely chubby baby that most definitely was _not_ Harry.

"No! You go away!" The unappealing women started to close the door before June said the magic words.

"I'm here to take Harry." Petunia paused, the door half open, half closed.

"Stay here. I'll get him." Petunia slammed the door, and skittered off to the cupboard under the stairs. June sighed, and stayed put. Waiting. After only a minute or two, the door was opened again, the fat baby replaced by a perfectly normal, healthy sized baby boy with messy hair and wide eyes. He wore an unwashed onsie. June recognized it as one that she had gifted Lily with.

"Here." Petunia shoved him into June's arms, causing the 10 month old to whine a bit. June took her nephew with strong, but gentle hands, holding him closely. He quieted and rested his head on her shoulder, one hand grabbing onto her robes and the other curling under his little chest. He babbled a bit, and she smiled and nodded, already walking away when Petunia slammed the door. "Is that right Harry? Well, I'm glad to hear it." He babbled some more, now pulling a bit on her earrings.

"Oh darling, you really must not do that. No." She took her earrings out with one hand, the other carefully cradling Harry.

"Um blum du du du blu gr." She chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I know." She didn't want to aperate with Harry, as doing to with small children was not safe. She planned to take a bus, and so made her way to a wide road, holding out her hand. A large, red double decker bus came immediately, to a screeching stop in front of her.

"'Ello and welcome to the Mornin' Bus, 'ere for all your magical travelin' needs. I'm Stan Shunpike." She smiled at the young teen.

"Hello. I need to get to the Leaky Caldron."

"Well 'op on then." She did, shushing Harry softly when he made whining noises.

"Cute little tyke. Wassis name?" She smiled at him, deciding it better not to give out Harry's name like candy.

"Oliver. Ollie for short." Stan nodded, hanging on tight. June had cast a sticking charm on herself, and Harry, so that neither of them would fall. The bus was known for its rather bumpy rides. Harry didn't seem to mind. He was giggling his little head off, hands coming together in an attempt of clapping before they hit a bump and caused the seat itself to shake a bit.

"Seems ta be 'avin fun." June nodded, a smile on her lips. He was hers now. Safe and sound and _loved_.

"Yes. Just like his father." She whispered. At least in some ways. June could only hope that Harry wouldn't be as immature and bullying as James. But she knew he wouldn't. Because she would raise him to

"Looks a hella lot like you. Same 'air at least." June smirked a bit, and touched a hand to her hair. It was true that it was nearly as unruly as James' had been and Harry's was _now_. No spell seemed capable of fixing it.

"Yes. Well, I'm his aunt." Stan nodded, moving on to other riders. June decided that she needed to get reunited a bit more with Harry.

"Now darling, ive missed you very much. Have you been well and good?" She whispered in his miniature ear, rubbing his back in slow circles with the palm of her hand. She wasn't waiting for an answer. More just enjoying her nephew. And hoping he would sleep through the floo they would be going through once at the Leaky Caldron

"Oh look how big you got. Last time I saw you, you were only a foot long. Barely even fitting in your clothes. And now I don't know if the ones I got you will fit. Good thing ive got magic on my side, hmm?" Harry nuzzled his head into her neck, hands gripping her robes.

"Are you tired? I'm not all that surprised. A lot has happened to you today." Harry's body relaxed, hands unclenching and clenching over and over, breath even. She smiled, and continued rubbing his back.

"That's right Harry. Sleep for a bit." She knew she would regret it tonight, as he would probably be unable to sleep, but going through floo wasn't exactly the funnest thing for baby's, and so rocked him slightly, waiting for her stop.

_So? Review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. I think I should tell you that I'm getting most of this baby stuff from the internet and books. OK, thanks. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**You might want to read this**: Hi! Alright, so...I am so very sorry for not posting in... is it a week? I'm not sure. Anyhow, I just thought I should clear up some things. Gruffard (a reviewer) mentioned that Harry, in cannon, would be approximately 5 months of age in December. Although I was not aware of this, I have decided that 10 months would have been my preferred age anyway. Why? Because at 10 months old, you are able to understand some phrases, and your language skills are growing at an amazing speed. I'm not too interested in having Harry being silent for a good five chapters, so 10 months he will stay. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. Gruffard also wondered if Harry would be calling June 'Mom' or 'Aunt'. If you have an opinion, please feel free to share it in the reviews, thanks. I would also like ou to point out if I got anything wrong about babys, in this and other chapters in the past and to come. I am not an expert. I do not own HP nor The Babystore. _

June walked very carefully, conscious of every shift, step and bump. Of course if Harry could sleep through the Night/Morning bus, what couldn't he sleep through? But even so, she was very careful. There were spells to make sure that a person would sleep peacefully for hours on end, but mixing baby's and magic wasn't a very smart move. There were potions, to make sure baby's slept without awaking, but June had none on hand and didn't like the idea of drugging her nephew anyhow.

The two reached The Leaky Cauldron without interruption, or awaking. June spoke, in low tones to Tom, the owner, and payed a Sickle each for the floo. June's house was on the other side of the fire. As soon as she reached the living room, soot shaken from her robes and Harry's little onsie, the messy haired baby started to cry.

"Knew it couldn't last for long," She muttered, starting to sway side to side and making 'shhh'ing sounds, all the while rubbing his back and patting his bottom. He continued, and June figured it was one of three things.

was hungry

's diaper needed a changing.

didn't like floo.

All of them were possible. June felt his diaper, then sniffed the air a bit. Not number two, pun intended. June then swayed a bit more, walking back and forth now. He didnt calm. Probably not floo then. So then he was hungry. That was good. She needed to empty some of the bottles that were dominating her fridge.

June hadn't had a fridge before, but was against keeping Harry's formula cold with a charm, so had bought one. Magic, however helpful, was something she was not willing to use with baby's. Clothes for the said baby would be fine though, as that was not interfere with anything. June was glad for this, as she would be making the clothes she had for Harry bigger and replacing that absolutely filthy onsie as soon as he was fed.

She went over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle. She warmed it in the bottle warmer she had bought from a muggle store literally called 'The Babystore'. As soon as the timer gave a beep she popped open the cap and tested it on her wrist, something she had learned from a book she had bought months before Harry's birth.

Harry latched on with no trouble at all, June's ears ringing with the leftover silence after all the shrill crying.

"You sure have some lungs for such a small little boy, don't you Harry?" She spoke softly, pecking a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Now, lets have a little sit down, shall we? I've been on my feet for quiet a while today, and you _are_ rather heavy, no offense." Harry paid no mind to her chatter, perfectly content to simply be held and drain the clear bottle of its content.

June relaxed into her favorite chair, setting Harry's bottom on her lap, his legs on either side of her hips. His head was buried into her ribs, and one of his hands still held the bottle with the help of June's stomach, which was where one side of the nearly empty bottle rested.

She watched, mesmerized as Harry finished off the bottle, his emerald eyes closed. June suspected that with a full stomach, and a warm body to nuzzle into, Harry would fall asleep with no help needed from her. For this, she was glad. But hadn't all the baby books suggested burping his after a meal? But he wasn't crying, so June would wait.

It was a good half hour, and June had dozed off when the whimpering started. Then the squirming and then the full blown wail of desperation. June jerked away, holding onto Harry a little tighter. She hefted him onto her shoulder, and started patting his back, completely forgoing the suggested rag on the shoulder. She wouldn't mind the spittle that ended up on her shoulder and down her back too much, so long as Harry quit his crying. Four or five small burps and a rather large one later, Harry was silent and June had cast a quick 'Scorgify' on her robes.

"I think its about time we got you out of those nasty rags, don't you?" June marched up the stairs, Harry yawning into her ear as she did so. It reminded her of Sirius, waking in the morning and curling next to her, arm snaked around her waist as he yawned, directly into her neck. She quickly shook the thought away, and opened the door to Harry's room, which was attached to hers by a bathroom. The walls were painted a leafy green, with lightweight curtains that hung over the windows. Under said windows was a crib with sandy colored wood for the frame. The mattress inside had light blue sheets, soft as silk and strong as cotton. Over the crib was a mobile, with all sorts of magical animals that made sounds and moved majestically, or rather as majestically as toy animals could. Next to the crib was a rocking chair, that June had brought over from her parents old house. There were shelves on one wall, with both toys and books sitting on them. Harry's new clothes hid away in a fairly large bureau, a similar color to the crib. Right next to it was a changing table, with built in shelves to the side of it that held diapers, wipes and baby talc. The carpet underfoot was filled with color, a birds eye view of some imaginary town.

June opened a drawer, with one hand, pulling out a striped green and white shirt that had a rather large tabby cat on the chest along with little trousers to go with. She had seen the adorable bed time set and had added it to her already overflowing cart nearly four days ago. The bright pink socks soon followed. Harry would not be having some bizarre sexist view on color, that June was sure of. She cast a few spells, eying Harry and estimating how big around the waist he may be.

It was harder to dress him than June thought it would be. For one, he was a squirmy little thing, that seemed to know how to take off his socks and for two, whenever she set him down on his butt, he would lay on his back and roll onto his tummy. Eventually June decided that if she hadn't gotten Harry dressed in the... she checked the time. In the 15 minutes that she had been trying, than perhaps she never would. _He should get a bath first anyway_, she thought and walked into the attaching bathroom and filled up the baby bath with a quick Aguamenti. She got Harry out of his diaper and cleaned him up a bit before slowly lowering him into the bath. She thought it rather funny, that she had needed to clean him up to go into the bath.

June was disappointed to find Harry didn't much like the water, and despite her thoughts, it was even harder getting him well washed than it was getting him dressed.

"Oh you fussy thing, you." She smiled, even as Harry splashed a bit too much and got some soapy water on her robes. She shed them, the muggle trouser and t-shirt were a better mix for washing a baby anyhow. June had started her love affair with muggle clothing a week into knowing Lily, their second year at Hogwarts. She was pulled into the memory as she gently washed Harry's arms.

June had ended up striking a bargain with her best friend, after realizing how absolutely wonderful trousers were. She could wear Lily's muggle clothing, so long as Lily could wear June's extensive wardrobe of wizarding fashion. Of course when June brought home pictures of her wearing Lily's clothes, and Lily wearing her clothes, the two pairs of parents decided to meet up and spend a day shopping for one another children. Petunia, or Tunny as she had been then, had come along and turned up her nose at every wizarding shop they entered. June had thought it rather obvious that the older girl was burning of jealousy. Lily, on the other hand had felt horrible, thinking that her older sister no longer loved her. The sad truth was, Lily had been right.

James had bought a few muggle jeans and shirts at the time, and had oohed and ahhed at everything June had tried on, excluding the beige trench coat, claiming she looked odd in it. June had bought it anyway, and had never worn it again. James had then tried to get Lily to smile at him when they had all met up at Florence's Ice Cream Parlor. It hadn't worked, and James sulked all the way home and through dinner. Lily hadn't liked him at the beginning, and through most of their years at Hogwarts, but she did eventually. At least June hoped so, considering she was washing the two's orphaned child at the moment.

As soon as Harry's hair was washed to June's liking she picked him up out of the tub, and wrapped him up in the towel with the elephants printed all over it. She went back to his room, leaving the water to clean up later and made sure to get his clothes all the way on, after getting a fresh nappie on him. It only took her three minutes this time, as he had been sleepy and had stayed a bit more still.

By this time it was dark out, although this didn't mean much, as it was the winter months and the sun only stayed from 7 AM to 5PM and it was 5.30 currently.

"A nice book and then bed, my little squirmy darling." She plucked a book from off the shelves and headed to the rocking chair.

_So? You like? You don't? Constructive criticism is always welcome. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! So, its been a while and I apologize profusely. In this chapter... you know what? Why don't you just read it?_

June stretched, her back giving a muted crack. The sun shone through her window, casting light over her face. _Much too bright. _She cringed before sitting up suddenly. "Harry!"Half jumping out of bed, she rubbed her eyes as she rushed through the bathroom to Harry's room.

He slept, perfectly unaware of his aunt's sigh of relief. She had half expected someone to steal him away while she slept, perfectly unprotected. That was ridiculous, of course, as her wards would have awaken her if anyone even thought of attempting a daring break in.

She took this time, while Harry was asleep to shower, dress and pat down her hair from the odd angles it had been sticking up to a more controlled messy pixie look. Today would be the day that she and Lucius Malfoy would make the Unbreakable Vow.

Just as she was preparing some toast and jam for herself, and warming a bottle of milk and making a small bowl of week old banana Harry began to cry. She washed her hands and went up to fetch him. He looked quiet grumpy, his hair even more of a mess than hers had been. "Oh dear, Harry. I think someone needs a change, and some food. After those two things had been accomplished, Harry was ready to join June for the sure to be gruesome trip to the Malfoy manor.

She sighed, deciding that the risk of magic would be overpowered by the need for Harry's protection, so she cast some simple wards, and layered a few more complicated one's over them. Malfoy might be claiming to have been under Imperious, but it was absolute shit, and June new it.

She fit some small shoes on Harry, and bundled him up in a heavy babys robe bought from Madam Malkin.

"You look absolutely dashing!" She spoke, before throwing some Floo into the fire and saying clearly, "Malfoy Manor, side room."

Harry let out a cough before wailing. It was quiet clear he was not a fan of Floo. She calmed him down, cleaning the both of them up and smirking when Lucius came in, wand raised.

"Why are you here?" He spoke tightly, eying little Harry.

"I think you know why im here. Now lower your wand you absolute idiot."

"I have a guest over."

"Do you now? Well, I'm sure they wont mind all that much. And you have a son, don't you? Draco and Harry could become good friends, could they not?"

"No, they could not. I will not have my son associate with Half Blood breaded scum, no matter how famous they are. Now get out." June waved her wand and silently cast one of her favorite spells, sending Lucius's wand flying into her hand.

"Come along," She led the way to the main sitting room, "You are being awfully rude to your guest." There, sitting perfectly silent was Severus Snape.

"Ah! Severus." She eyes him, her heart clenching painfully. Lily had loved him for a time. And so had June. But that was long since over and done.

"Perhaps I should have come earlier!" She sat, moving her gaze over to Narccissa, who was also holding a baby. This baby, though, was well groomed, hair slicked back, clothes matching and clearly tailored to fit the little plutonium haired boy perfectly. He had large grey-blue eyes that stared down Harry, and hands holding a small, but clearly expensive, soft looking toy. June had also brought along a few toys, hidden in her muggle jacket pockets. She had shrunk them down, so Harry could have a bit of selection.

"Ah, this must be young Mr. Draco. Only a few days older than Harry, is that right?"

"Ba bii." Draco said loudly, pointing at Harry. "Ba biiiii!" Narccissa put his pointing hand in his lap.

"It is impolite to point Draco. And yes, that is another baby." Draco looked both curious, and absolutely delighted.

"Ba biii!" He started bouncing, pointing down, a clear sign of wanting to get down, and crawl over.

Narccissa did not set him down, but held him tighter. "No, Draco. You may not. Now, be quiet and let your father and Mr. Snape finish their talk. We are just here to observe." Draco began whining.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed shy, and not all too interested. In fact, he curled into June and hid away, hands grabbing as her jacket and shirt.

"You must leave, Ms. Potter. We were discussing something of confidence, now please-"

"Ah, ah ah Lucius. Whatever you were speaking off is no more important than what I have to say. Severus, if you would please leave." The young man glared silently, than looked over at Lucius.

"No need Severus. Ms. Potter will just have to come back another time-"

"Fine," She spoke, "I suppose you wont be cleared. In fact I have some incriminating evidence for the Ministry anyhow. They might appreciate i-"

"On second thought, the more the merrier." Narccissa spoke, snapping her fingers and ordering the house elf that had popped into sight to pour another cup for June.

"Thank you, Narccissa." June looked up at Lucius as she settled more comfortably into her chosen armchair. "At least your wife knows how to be hospitable." She smirked, looking back over at Snape.

"It is best if we have more than one witness when we do this, isn't it." She wasn't asking, more saying decisively.

"Yes, I suppose it is..." Lucius let it hang there, lips persed.

"Well? Lets get a move on. Narccissa," June smiled at the other women.

"I assume you know what we are speaking of?"

"Yes. I do. I will be preforming the spell." June nodded, standing and setting Harry down in her now vacant armchair, setting pillows strategically so that he did not fall. Narccissa also set Draco down, but instead used a spell that kept him from getting off the seat.

June and Lucius locked arms, staring into the others eyes with determination. Narccissa drew her wand and Severus watched silently, knowing perfectly well what was about to happen, and not sure if it was good or bad. He had reported to Dumbledore that Lucius was planning to tear the headmaster down, but he had not had a reason, other than boredom and hate until now. June Potter was the one controlling this. How very odd.

"Will you, June Florence Potter clear Lucius Malfoy of all charges of anything Death Eater related to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"And will you convince all you can of his innocence?"

"I will."

A thin golden band of light wrapped around both June and Lucius's arm, connecting the two.

"And will you, Lucius Malfoy ruin Albus Dumbledore to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"And will you not stop until June Florence Potter is completely and totally satisfied with what you have done?"

"I will."

Another thin band cast itself around their arms, feeling uncomfortably warm.

"And you, Severus Snape, do you allow yourself to be a witness to this exchange between June Florence Potter and Lucius Malfoy?"

There was a long pause before Snape replied.

"I do."

"As do I, Narccissa Black Malfoy." There was one last golden strand that wrapped around the arms, and then the gold slowly faded.

"Perrry." Draco slurred. Narccissa smiled slightly, sadly.

Every one of the adults were thinking the exact same thing.

_No its not._

_OK, so there you go. Please review!_


End file.
